


lipping it

by fyborg23



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyborg23/pseuds/fyborg23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomas pulls up his knees, thinking about getting <i>laid</i>, feeling himself burn as he waits for Joe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lipping it

**Author's Note:**

> Since doesntmaata encouraged me in the aftermath of [stroking it](http://hastybooks.tumblr.com/post/93348641590/stroking-it) and [vaunt](http://hastybooks.tumblr.com/post/94646999590/vaunt) to write something for the Archive, here it is. Thanks goes to whoretuzzo and ayal, as well, for the enabling!

Tomas looks down at his thick thighs, and snaps the elastic of the boxer briefs against one of them. These briefs are new, and he got them one size smaller than he normally would, just because—

He snaps the elastic again, hitting his skin with a satisfying  _pop_ —

Of that. And Tomas hopes Joe’d like them, and he grins, biting at his lip. Would Joe try to mouth him through the briefs, or spread the fabric over his dick and make Tomas roll his hips as he watched? Would he snap the elastic just like Tomas’ doing now, just because it makes his thighs jump with a sting?

Tomas pulls up his knees, thinking about getting  _laid_ , feeling himself burn as he waits for Joe. He  _wants_  to touch himself, jerk off to just take the edge off, but Tomas has the feeling that wouldn’t be what Joe has in mind for tonight. Tomas smirks.

Joe walks in and sees Tomas on top of  _his_  bed, in underwear that leaves nothing to the imagination,  _especially_ whether Tomas’ insanely hard or not, and Tomas can see heat just  _flare_  in Joe’s eyes. Tomas skims his palm over the front of his briefs, biting his lip because it makes him  _ache_ , and Joe stalks closer to the bed. Joe holds Tomas’ thighs apart, and Tomas feels his dick flex against the fabric, and Joe gives Tomas a dirty smile, the sort of smile he gets when he puts in a good hit.

Tomas smiles back, as innocent as he can manage, and Joe snaps the elastic of one of the briefs’ legs. The elastic rebounds back onto Tomas’ thigh with a  _snap_ , and Tomas swallows as he gets harder. Joe thumbs the waistband, pressing down against Tomas’ abs, just pausing right above his pubic hair, and Tomas just wants Joe to push his briefs down, to show him how hard he got  _for_  him.

Joe smirks, and Tomas colors. He  _knows_  he’s utterly transparent, but Joe seems to like it, giving Tomas a hot look that makes Tomas spread his legs. Joe looks at the bulge in his briefs, and then looks up at Tomas’ face, and presses his hand up Tomas’ torso. Tomas licks at his lips, and Joe slides his hand up higher, covering one of Tomas’ nipples. Tomas can feel the faintly wet heat from Joe’s palm, and Joe’s looking at him like he’s taking notes.

Joe smirks as he steps back, and pulls off his t-shirt easily as Tomas watches. Tomas pulls Joe in by his belt, and flicks his eyes up at him. Joe runs his hand through Tomas’ hair, and Tomas lowers his eyes as he focuses on undoing Joe’s pants. Tomas’ such a cliche, his mouth waters when he looks at Joe’s dick, hard and pressed against a hipbone, and he wants to feel it stretch his mouth, feel Joe’s thighs around his head as Joe fucks him.

Joe tugs at Tomas’ hair, and Tomas goes easily.

“I’ll take care of you first,” Joe says, and yeah, Tomas is behind that 100%. Tomas scoots on the bed to make room for Joe, and Tomas can’t help but feel overdressed in just his briefs when Joe is  _naked_. Naked and hard, and Tomas can feel a wet patch growing on his briefs.

Tomas reaches down to take them off, but Joe places his large hand over Tomas’ broad one, “That can wait. Besides—” his eyes drop down, “I like how they look on you.”

Fuck, Tomas’ wet like a  _girl_ , and an image of Joe telling Tomas how to go down on a woman flashes through his mind. Joe thumbs one of Tomas’ nipples, asks, “You looked like you thought of something really hot.”

Tomas’ face is on fire, and he can barely meet Joe’s eyes in between him pressing a thumbnail in a circle along his nipple and feeling like he could pop any minute, but he manages, “You telling me how to, ah, lick a girl while I do it?”

He wants to smother himself, but Joe pulls at his nipple with a sting that makes him squirm too much for any smothering. Joe leans in, his voice low, “You’d have to be patient,” presses the pad of his thumb along the peak of Tomas’ nipple, “Get warmed up first, enjoy what you have in your hands.”

Joe tongues Tomas’ pec, pressing a hot arc over the thickness of it with his teeth, and Tomas’ toes curl. Joe’s torturing him, his bristly beard brushing against Tomas’ pale skin and leaving marks, his tongue flicking steadily over Tomas’ nipple. Tomas wants to push away, he wants to push closer, but Joe has a grip on his wrist. Tomas isn’t  _small_ , but Joe’s bigger, more—

Tomas makes a high-pitched sound as Joe bites slowly down on his nipple. The sting is just a  _tease_ , and Tomas get hotter the more he feels Joe’s tongue slide over the peak, an almost-numb feeling that still makes Tomas want to fight the hold Joe has on his wrist and come all over Joe’s chest.

Joe looks up, and god, he looks  _devilish_. Joe tightens his grip on Tomas’ wrist and  _scrubs_  his beard all over Tomas’ tender nipple.

Tomas squeals— and fuck, Joe looks delighted. Joe smooths his palm over Tomas’ nipple, the almost-chafed skin catching on each line on his hand. Tomas bites his lip, and Joe rubs a thumb in circles over Tomas’ wrist before he goes in and presses in on the other, with a wet suck, Tomas tosses his head back, and Joe slings an leg over Tomas’ hips, pressing both of their dicks together. Joe bites almost too-hard, and Tomas wishes he could thrust up against Joe, rub off against that thigh pressing him down.

Joe sucks at Tomas’ other nipple too, meanly, and Tomas feels like a  _girl_ , and his briefs must be, no, they  _are_ plastered against his dick with precome. Tomas’ never been on this edge for so long, and he almost arches up into Joe’s mouth as he scrapes his lips against Tomas’ chest. Joe leans back, and  _gropes_  Tomas’ pecs, almost squeezing them, and Tomas’ never been this turned-on and  _embarrassed_  in his life.

“You look so hot with those red marks all over these—” Joe gives Tomas’ pecs a squeeze, “pretty nipples.” Tomas doesn’t have enough English to curse Joe in, and his mind is just one long string of  _teď teď teď_. Joe strokes down, and Tomas wraps his large hands around Joe’s biceps, testing his nails against the firm skin there. He licks his lips, and Joe leans in and kisses Tomas,  _sweetly_.

Then Joe scoots down, carefully prying off Tomas’ briefs and running a firm finger over the thin red marks on his thighs. Tomas wants Joe to touch his dick so badly his teeth ache, but Joe just instead kisses the side of Tomas’ knee. He smooths his hand against Tomas’ thigh, and leans down to set his teeth against the inside. Tomas moans when Joe sucks bruises down his thigh, getting agonizingly closer to his dick, but Joe’s so through, so  _slow_. Tomas can feel his blood pulsing through the marks Joe’s leaving behind, and he wants to squirm against the bed and clench his thighs together for— whatever reasons.

Tomas slides his hand down to Joe’s hair, rests it there, and Joe hums, his beard pressing against Tomas’ skin and prickling it just a little. Joe eases his hand under Tomas’ ass, and Tomas lifts his hips. Joe shoots him a show of teeth, and slides his beard down Tomas’s leg, shooting small sparks up Tomas’ spine. Joe slides his mouth down to the crease between Tomas’ leg and his ass, and Tomas smothers a gasp with his arm. Tomas can feel Joe forming words against his skin, something like “you have to go slow,” and shit, Joe’s  _never_  letting that go, is he?

The first lick is almost a shock, and Tomas clutches at Joe’s shoulders, feeling so  _new_. Joe’s slick tongue slides  _dirty_ , and the rasp of his beard makes Tomas want to scrape his hands against the sheets. Tomas moves his hips against Joe’s mouth. Joe grips his hips, knuckles white, and fuck, Tomas can feel his tongue circling around the rim of his asshole, dipping in just a little every now and then.

Tomas realizes with a hot and cold flush that he’s getting  _fucked_ , and Joe just glides his tongue against Tomas, pressing the flat against his asshole like he can’t get enough. Tomas’ so hard, it’s almost painful, but Joe’s just flicking his tongue, pressing  _deeper_ , and Tomas can feel the start of beard burn  _there_. Tomas licks his lips, would Joe want to kiss his beard burns there in the morning, drop small kisses just like he does for the rest of them?

Joe pins Tomas down with a large thigh and sternly says, “Stop. Moving. God, you love this, don’t you? Don’t make me tie you down.”

The image of Joe strapping him to the bed with ties is shockingly vivid, and Tomas knows Joe would do it too. Tomas tries to lift his hips up but Joe’s ruthlessly using every pound he has on him against him. That probably shouldn’t make Tomas want to turn over and spread himself for Joe, but. It does.

They look at each other, and Joe presses his finger just against Tomas’ hole, says, “You do.” Tomas doesn’t have a good answer, so he just  _leers_  and presses back against Joe’s dry fingertip, biting the inside of his cheek at the slight burn. Joe’s looking at him like  _he_  wants to spread Tomas out, fuck him until they’re both messes, and Tomas has to roll his hips at how much that makes his dick ache.

Joe presses Tomas’ dick back against his abs, and Tomas has to think of boring statistics to keep from coming right there and then. Joe smiles, and smacks the inside of Tomas’ thigh, right over the beard burns, and it’s so— _shocking_ , and the pain makes Tomas set his teeth like he just ate something too sweet.

Having Joe rub his hand over the spots he hit shouldn’t be so good, but it is, and Tomas arches up, asks, “More, please.” Tomas wants this sensation, those stings, and Joe obliges, smacks his thigh hard enough that his own hand must be stinging. Joe gives him a smile, and taps his palm over Tomas’ ass, catching just a little against his asshole, and Tomas wriggles. Joe licks his lips before he leans down and trails his tongue from Tomas’s cleft up to his balls, and god, it’s hot, it’s wet, it’s  _filthy_ , and Joe presses a fingertip alongside his tongue as he tongue-fucks him. Tomas wants to scratch, wants to make Joe let him come, and he can hear himself saying all of this in Czech.

Joe hums, slides his finger in, barely wet enough, and presses  _up_  and  _down_ , and Tomas comes with a loud moan. Joe fucks him through his shivery orgasm, pressing down and getting Tomas’ belly wet with come. Joe looks up from between Tomas’ legs, and Tomas reaches shakily down and slides his hand through his curls. Joe licks his lips, says, “Better.”

Joe gets to his knees, smearing Tomas’ come all over his hand, and Tomas impulsively sucks it off. Joe’s eyelids lower, and he pushes his fingers into Tomas’ mouth. Tomas sucks, and yeah, he  _could_  suck him off,  _should_  suck him off, and he lies back. He urges Joe closer, and Joe reaches down and presses his fingers against Tomas’ lips.

“Kid,” Joe tries, but he gets a small bite on his fingers for his trouble. Tomas just came his brains out because of  _Joe_ , and now it’s Joe’s turn. Joe gives him an  _if you’re sure_  expression, and straddles his chest, resting his weight on his shins. Tomas looks up at Joe, a smirk creasing his face, and Joe weaves his hand through Tomas’ hair. Tomas tilts his head up to mouth at Joe’s dick, the taste familiar, and Joe tilts down, sliding into Tomas’ mouth and muttering about how sweet it is.

Joe’s thick, and Tomas almost feels choked, but he can smell Joe, hear him try not to gasp as he flicks his tongue over Joe’s dickhead. Joe thrusts in almost rudely, but Tomas grips at his hips, finds purchase, and sucks hard, working his mouth over the smooth skin. Joe inhales sharply, thrusts in, and Tomas feels  _filled_.

Tomas flicks his eyes up, and Joe moans, slides his fingers over Tomas’ stretched lips, and Tomas can feel himself _drooling_ , but Joe likes it, fucks his mouth thoroughly. Tomas’s just trying to keep up, swallow down air as Joe slides his smooth fingertips over Tomas’ face. Joe mutters about going to hell, and Tomas hums—

His mouth almost feels tender as Joe fucks up, thrusts in, and pulls out. Tomas almost feels disappointed, but Joe strokes himself just twice and he’s coming on Tomas’ cheeks and mouth. Tomas presses his lips to the tip of Joe’s dick, sucking him through his climax, and Joe  _writhes_.

Tomas can feel Joe’s come getting sticky on his face, but he licks his mouth. Joe falls to his side, and kisses him, and Tomas can taste himself. Tomas feels like he’s been hot for so long, and Joe grins at him. Tomas presses himself against Joe, who blinks at him before he curls around Tomas.

“Christ, Tomas, that was hot, you know?” Joe says, almost a whisper.

Tomas licks his lips again, and stretches out, says, “I know.”

The dirty grin that he gets in return is enough to make him hard again.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://www.hastybooks.tumblr.com)!


End file.
